The heptadecapeptide nociceptin is an endogenous ligand of the ORL1 (opioid receptor-like) receptor (Meunier et al., Nature 377, 1995, p. 532-535) which belongs to the family of opioid receptors and is to be found in many regions of the brain and spinal cord (Mollereau et al., FEBS Letters, 341, 1994, p. 33-38, Darland et al., Trends in Neurosciences, 21, 1998, p. 215-221). The peptide is characterized by a high affinity, with a Kd value of approximately 56 pM (Ardati et al., Mol. Pharmacol. 51, p. 816-824), and by a high selectivity for the ORL1 receptor. The ORL1 receptor is homologous to the μ, κ and δ opioid receptors, and the amino acid sequence of the nociceptin peptide has a strong similarity with those of the known opioid peptides. The nociceptin-induced activation of the receptor leads to an inhibition of adenylate cyclase via coupling with Gi/o proteins (Meunier et al., Nature 377, 1995, p. 532-535). Functional similarities of the μ, κ and δ opioid receptors with the ORL1 receptor also exist at the cellular level in respect of activation of the potassium channel (Matthes et al., Mol. Pharmacol. 50, 1996, p. 447-450; Vaughan et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 117, 1996, p. 1609-1611) and inhibition of the L-, N- and P/Q-type calcium channels (Conner et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 118, 1996, p. 205-207; Knoflach et al., J. Neuroscience 16, 1996, p. 6657-6664).
After intercerebroventricular administration, the nociceptin peptide shows a pronociceptive and hyperalgesic activity in various animal models (Reinscheid et al., Science 270, 1995, p. 792-794; Hara et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 121, 1997, p. 401-408). These findings can be explained as an inhibition of stress-induced analgesia (Mogil et al., Neurosci. Letters 214, 1996, p 131-134; and Neuroscience 75, 1996, p. 333-337). It has also been possible to detect an anxiolytic activity of nociceptin in this connection (Jenck et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94, 1997, 14854-14858).
On the other hand, it has also been possible to demonstrate an antinociceptive effect of nociceptin in various animal models, in particular after intrathecal administration. Nociceptin inhibits the activity of kainate- or glutamate-stimulated posterior route ganglia neurones (Shu et al., Neuropeptides, 32, 1998, 567-571) or glutamate-stimulated spinal cord neurones (Faber et al., Br. J. Pharmacol., 119, 1996, p. 189-190); it has an antinociceptive action in the tail flick test in the mouse (King et al., Neurosci. Lett., 223, 1997, 113-116), in the flexor-reflex model in the rat (Xu et al., NeuroReport, 7, 1996, 2092-2094) and in the formalin test on the rat (Yamamoto et al., Neuroscience, 81, 1997, p. 249-254). It has also been possible to demonstrate an antinociceptive action of nociceptin in models for neuropathic pain (Yamamoto and Nozaki-Taguchi, Anesthesiology, 87, 1997), which is particularly interesting in as much as the activity of nociceptin increases after axotomy of spinal nerves. This is in contrast to conventional opioids, the activity of which decreases under these conditions (Abdulla and Smith, J. Neurosci. 18, 1998, p. 9685-9694).
The ORL1 receptor is furthermore also involved in the regulation of further physiological and pathophysiological processes. These include, inter alia, learning and memory formation (Sandin et al., Eur. J. Neurosci., 9, 1997, p. 194-197; Manabe et al., Nature, 394, 1997, p. 577-581), hearing ability (Nishi et al., EMBO J., 16, 1997, p. 1858-1864), food intake (Pomonis et al., NeuroReport, 8, 1996, p. 369-371), regulation of blood pressure (Gumusel et al., Life Sci., 60, 1997, p. 141-145; Campion and Kadowitz, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 234, 1997, p. 309-312), epilepsy (Gutiérrez et al., Abstract 536.18, Society for Neuroscience, vol 24, 28th Ann. Meeting, Los Angeles, Nov. 7th-12th, 1998) and diuresis (Kapista et al., Life Sciences, 60, 1997, PL 15-21). An overview article by Calo et al. (Br. J. Pharmacol., 129, 2000, 1261-1283) gives an overview of the indications or biological processes in which the ORL1 receptor plays or with high probability could play a role. Those mentioned are, inter alia: analgesia, stimulation and regulation of food intake, influence on μ-agonists, such as morphine, treatment of withdrawal symptoms, reduction in the addiction potential of morphines, anxiolysis, modulation of motor activity, memory disorders, epilepsy; modulation of neurotransmitter secretion, in particular of glutamate, serotonin and dopamine, and therefore neurodegenerative diseases; influencing of the cardiovascular system, initiation of an erection, diuresis, antinatriuresis, electrolyte balance, arterial blood pressure, water retention diseases, intestinal motility (diarrhoea), relaxing effects on the respiratory tract, micturition reflex (urinary incontinence). The use of agonists and antagonists as anoretics, analgesics (also in co-administration with opioids) or nootropics is furthermore discussed.
The possible uses of compounds which bind to the ORL1 receptor and activate or inhibit this are correspondingly diverse.
The object of the present invention was to provide medicaments which act on the nociceptin/ORL1 receptor system and are therefore suitable for medicaments, in particular for treatment of the various diseases connected with this system according to the prior art or for use in the indications mentioned there.
The invention therefore provides substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds, called compound group (A) in the following, of the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-8-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-8-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,            where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8s-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or            the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or                                    heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,                        where R11 is chosen from                    H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        or R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, which heterocyclic radical may optionally be fused to further rings,        with the proviso,                    that if R3 is substituted or unsubstituted phenyl and at least one of R1 or R2 is H or C1-8-alkyl, R4 may not be alkyl and R4 and R5 may not together form a heterocyclic radical or            that if R3 is unsubstituted phenyl and R1 and R2 together denote (CH2)5, R4 is chosen from H or C1-8-alkyl, Y is not O or S and R5 is not C1-6-alkyl,                        optionally in the form of their racemates, of their pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of their acids or their bases or in the form of their salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of their solvates, in particular the hydrates.        
A further object of the invention is achieved by providing substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds, called compound group (B) in the following, of the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,            where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or            the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                                    where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,                        where R11 is chosen from                    H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from                            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                                                optionally in the form of their racemates, of their pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of their acids or their bases or in the form of their salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of their solvates, in particular the hydrates.        
A further object of the invention is achieved by providing substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds, called compound group (C) in the following, of the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9 or C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,            where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or            the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                                    where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,                        where R11 is chosen from                    H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        optionally in the form of their racemates, of their pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of their acids or their bases or in the form of their salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of their solvates, in particular the hydrates.        
A further object of the invention is achieved by providing substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds, called compound group (D) in the following, of the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; heteroaryl, unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9         where X=O or S,        where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R10 is chosen from H; C3-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12         where Y=O, S or H2,        where R11 is chosen from        H, C1-7-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;        and where R12 is chosen from        H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,        or R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, which heterocyclic radical may optionally be fused to further rings,        optionally in the form of their racemates, of their pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of their acids or their bases or in the form of their salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of their solvates, in particular the hydrates.        
A further object of the invention is achieved by providing substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds, called compound group (E) in the following, of the general formula I
                wherein        the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,            where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or            the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                                                where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,                        where R11 is chosen from                    H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        or R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, which heterocyclic radical may optionally be fused to further rings,        optionally in the form of their racemates, of their pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of their acids or their bases or in the form of their salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of their solvates, in particular the hydrates.        
All these compounds and compound groups according to the invention show outstanding binding to the ORL1 receptor.
Compounds which show a certain relationship to the compounds proposed here are known from the following publications:                The connected U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,460,604, 4,447,454 and 4,113,866 (Lednicer et al.). In these, the compounds mentioned are described as having an analgesic reaction, without reference being made to the ORL1 receptor.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,479 (Lin et al.). The compounds described there are intended for use in analytical test systems for the determination of phencyclidine (PCP), in particular in body fluids, without reference being made to the ORL1 receptor.        De Costa et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1 (1992), 1671-80. The compounds mentioned are mentioned in connection with the synthesis of irreversible ligands at the dopamine reuptake site, without reference being made to the ORL1 receptor.        
In the context of this invention, alkyl and cycloalkyl radicals are understood as meaning saturated and unsaturated (but not aromatic), branched, unbranched and cyclic hydrocarbons, which can be unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted. C1-2-Alkyl means C1- or C2-alkyl, C1-3-alkyl means C1-, C2- or C3-alkyl, C1-4-alkyl means C1-, C2-, C3- or C4-alkyl, C1-5-alkyl means C1-, C2-, C3, C4- or C5-alkyl, C1-6-alkyl means C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5- or C6-alkyl, C1-7-alkyl means C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6- or C7-alkyl, C1-8-alkyl means C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7or C8-alkyl, C1-10-alkyl means C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8-, C9-, C10-alkyl and C1-18-alkyl means C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8-, C9-, C10-, C11-, C12-, C13-, C14-, C15-, C16-, C17 or C18-alkyl. Furthermore, C3-4-cycloalkyl means C3- or C4-cycloalkyl, C3-5-cycloalkyl means C3-, C4- or C5-cycloalkyl, C3-6-cycloalkyl means C3-, C4-, C5- or C6-cycloalkyl, C3-7-cycloalkyl means C3-, C4-, C5-, C6- or C7-cycloalkyl, C3-8-cycloalkyl means C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7 or C8-cycloalkyl, C4-5-cycloalkyl means C4- or C5-cycloalkyl, C4-6-cycloalkyl means C4-, C5- or C6-cycloalkyl, C4-7-cycloalkyl means C4-, C5-, C6- or C7-cycloalkyl, C5-6-cycloalkyl means C5- or C6-cycloalkyl and C5-7-cycloalkyl means C5-, C6- or C7-cycloalkyl. In respect of cycloalkyl, the term also includes saturated cycloalkyls in which one or 2 carbon atoms are replaced by a heteroatom, S, N or O. However, the term cycloalkyl also includes in particular mono- or polyunsaturated, preferably monounsaturated, cycloalkyls without a heteroatom in the ring, provided the cycloalkyl is not an aromatic system. The alkyl and cycloalkyl radicals are preferably methyl, ethyl, vinyl (ethenyl), propyl, allyl (2-propenyl), 1-propinyl, methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, pentyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, hexyl, 1-methylpentyl, cyclopropyl, 2-methylcyclopropyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, and also adamantyl, CHF2, CF3 or CH2OH, as well as pyrazolinone, oxopyrazolinone, [1,4]dioxane or dioxolane.
In connection with alkyl and cycloalkyl—unless expressly defined elsewhere—the term substituted here is understood in the context of this invention as meaning substitution of at least one (optionally also of more than one) hydrogen radical by F, Cl, Br, I, NH2, SH or OH, where “polysubstituted” or “substituted” in the case of polysubstitution is to be understood as meaning that the substitution occurs several times with the same or different substituents both on different and on the same atoms, for example three times on the same C atom, as in the case of CF3, or at different places, as in the case of —CH(OH)—CH═CH—CHCl2. Particularly preferred substituents here are F, Cl and OH. In respect of cycloalkyl, the hydrogen radical can also be replaced by OC1-3-alkyl or C1-3-alkyl (in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted), in particular methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, CF3, methoxy or ethoxy.
The term (CH3)3-6 is understood as meaning —CH2—CH2—CH2—, —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—, —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2— and —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—, (CH2)1-4 is understood as meaning —CH2—, —CH2—CH2—, —CH2—CH2—CH2— and —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—, (CH2)4-5 is understood as meaning —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2— and —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—, etc.
An aryl radical is understood as meaning ring systems with at least one aromatic ring but without heteroatoms in even only one of the rings. Examples are phenyl, naphthyl, fluoranthenyl, fluorenyl, tetralinyl or indanyl, in particular 9H-fluorenyl or anthracenyl radicals, which can be unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.
A heteroaryl radical is understood as meaning heterocyclic ring systems with at least one unsaturated ring, which contain one or more heteroatoms from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and/or sulfur and can also be mono- or polysubstituted. Examples which may be mentioned from the group of heteroaryls are furan, benzofuran, thiophene, benzothiophene, pyrrole, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, quinoline, isoquinoline, phthalazine, benzo[1,2,5]-thiadiazole, benzothiazole, indole, benzotriazole, benzodioxolane, benzodioxane, carbazole, indole and quinazoline.
In connection with aryl and heteroaryl, substituted here is understood as meaning substitution of the aryl or heteroaryl with R22, OR22 a halogen, preferably F and/or Cl, a CF3, a CN, an NO2, an NR23R24, a C1-6-alkyl (saturated), a C1-6-alkoxy, a C3-8-cycloalkoxy, a C3-8-cycloalkyl or a C2-6-alkylene.
The radical R22 here represents H, a C1-6-alkyl, preferably a C1-6-alkyl, an aryl or heteroaryl or an aryl or heteroaryl radical bonded via C1-3-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, or via a C1-3-alkylene group, wherein these aryl and heteroaryl radicals may not themselves be substituted by aryl or heteroaryl radicals,                the radicals R23 and R24, which are identical or different, denote H, a C1-10-alkyl, preferably a C1-6-alkyl, an aryl, a heteroaryl or an aryl or heteroaryl radical bonded via C1-3-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, or via a C1-3-alkylene group, wherein these aryl and heteroaryl radicals may not themselves be substituted by aryl or heteroaryl radicals,        or the radicals R23 and R24 together denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR25CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6, and        the radical R25 denotes H, a C1-10-alkyl, preferably a C1-6-alkyl, an aryl or heteroaryl radical or an aryl or heteroaryl radical bonded via C1-3-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, or via a C1-3-alkylene group, wherein these aryl and heteroaryl radicals may not themselves be substituted by aryl or heteroaryl radicals.        
The term salt is understood as meaning any form of the active compound according to the invention in which the active compound assumes an ionic form or is charged and is coupled with a counter-ion (a cation or anion) or is in solution. The term is also understood as meaning complexes of the active compound with other molecules and ions, in particular complexes complexed via ionic interactions. In particular, the term is understood as meaning (and this is also a preferred embodiment of this invention) physiologically acceptable salts, in particular physiologically acceptable salts with cations or bases and physiologically acceptable salts with anions or acids or also a salt formed with a physiologically acceptable acid or a physiologically acceptable cation.
The term of the physiologically acceptable salt with anions or acids is understood in the context of this invention as meaning salts of at least one of the active compounds according to the invention—in most cases protonated, for example at the nitrogen—as the cation with at least one anion, which are physiologically—especially when used in humans and/or mammals—acceptable. In particular, the term is understood in the context of this invention as meaning the salt formed with a physiologically acceptable acid, namely salts of the particular active compound with inorganic or organic acids which are physiologically—especially when used in humans and/or mammals—acceptable. Examples of physiologically acceptable salts of particular acids are salts of:
hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, methanesulfonic acid, formic acid, acetic acid, oxalic acid, succinic acid, malic acid, tartaric acid, mandelic acid, fumaric acid, lactic acid, citric acid, glutamic acid, 1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro1b6-benzo[d]isothiazol-3-one (saccharic acid), monomethylsebacic acid, 5-oxo-proline, hexane-1-sulfonic acid, nicotinic acid, 2-, 3- or 4-aminobenzoic acid, 2,4,6-trimethyl-benzoic acid, a-liponic acid, acetylglycine, acetylsalicylic acid, hippuric acid and/or aspartic acid. The hydrochloride salt is particularly preferred.
The term of the salt formed with a physiologically acceptable acid is understood in the context of this invention as meaning salts of the particular active compound with inorganic or organic acids which are physiologically—especially when used in humans and/or mammals—acceptable. The hydrochloride is particularly preferred. Examples of physiologically acceptable acids are: hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, methanesulfonic acid, formic acid, acetic acid, oxalic acid, succinic acid, tartaric acid, mandelic acid, fumaric acid, lactic acid, citric acid, glutamic acid, 1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro1λ6-benzo[d]isothiazol-3-one (saccharic acid), monomethylsebacic acid, 5-oxo-proline, hexane-1-sulfonic acid, nicotinic acid, 2-, 3- or 4-aminobenzoic acid, 2,4,6-trimethyl-benzoic acid, α-liponic acid, acetylglycine, acetylsalicylic acid, hippuric acid and/or aspartic acid. The hydrochloride salt is particularly preferred.
The term of the physiologically acceptable salt with cations or bases is understood in the context of this invention as meaning salts of at least one of the compounds according to the invention—in most cases of a (deprotonated) acid—as the anion with at least one cation, preferably an inorganic cation, which are physiologically—especially when used in humans and/or mammals—acceptable. The salts of the alkali metals and alkaline earth metals and also NH4+ are particularly preferred, but in particular (mono-) or (di-)sodium, (mono-) or (di-) potassium, magnesium or calcium salts.
The term of the salt formed with a physiologically acceptable cation is understood in the context of this invention as meaning salts of at least one of the particular compounds as the anion with at least one inorganic cation which is physiologically—especially when used in humans and/or mammals—acceptable. The salts of the alkali metals and alkaline earth metals and also NH4+ are particularly preferred, but in particular (mono-) or (di-)sodium, (mono-) or (di-) potassium, magnesium or calcium salts.
In a preferred embodiment of the compound groups (A), (B) or (D), the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds are built up such that, according to formula I,                R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,                        preferably                    R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C3-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,            or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)4-5,                        in particular                    R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from methyl or ethyl or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)5.                        
In a preferred embodiment of the compound group (E), the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds are built up such that, according to formula I                R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,                        preferably                    R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)4-5,                        in particular                    R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)5.                        
In a preferred embodiment of compound group (C), the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds are built up such that, according to formula I,                R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        preferably        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        in particular        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from methyl or ethyl.        
In a preferred embodiment of compound groups (A), (B) or (C), the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds are built up such that, according to formula I,                R3 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-2-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        preferably        R3 is chosen from C5-6-cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzodioxolanyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; C5-6-cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, pyridyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzodioxolanyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl, bonded via a saturated, unbranched C1-2-alkyl group and in each unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        in particular        R3 is chosen from phenyl, furyl, thiophenyl, cyclohexanyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl or benzothiophenyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; phenyl, furyl or thiophenyl, bonded via a saturated, unbranched C1-2-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.        
In a preferred embodiment of compound group (D), the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds are built up such that, according to formula I                R3 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        preferably        R3 is chosen from C5-6-cycloalkyl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzodioxolanyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; C5-6-cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, pyridyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzodioxolanyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl, bonded via a saturated, unbranched C1-2-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        in particular        R3 is chosen from furyl, thiophenyl, cyclohexanyl, benzofuranyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl or benzothiophenyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; phenyl, furyl or thiophenyl, bonded via a saturated, unbranched C1-2-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.        
In a preferred embodiment of all the above compounds and compound groups according to the invention, the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds are built up such that, according to formula I, R4 is H.
In a preferred embodiment of all the above compounds and compound groups according to the invention, the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds are built up such that, according to formula I                R4 is chosen from H, C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9 or S(O2)R9, where X=O or S,        preferably        R4 is chosen from H, C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8 or C(X)OR9, where X=O,        in particular        R4 is chosen from H or C(O)R7; preferably where R7 is chosen from                    H; or C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        preferably                    H; or C1-3-alkyl, saturated, unsubstituted, branched or unbranched;            in particular CH3.                        
In a preferred embodiment of compound groups (A), (D) or (E), the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds are built up such that, according to formula I,                R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, preferably having between 5 and 7 atoms in the ring, of which, in addition to the obligatory N, 0 to 1 further heteroatoms chosen from N, S or O are in the ring;        wherein the heterocyclic radical formed by R4 and R5 together may optionally be fused to further rings,        preferably to aromatic and/or heteroaromatic rings, wherein those rings can be fused to further aromatic and/or heteroaromatic rings,        in particular the heterocyclic radical formed by R4 and R5 together is fused to one or two further rings,        preferably the heterocyclic radical formed by R4 and R5 together is so fused to two further rings that R4 and R5 together denote        

In a preferred embodiment of compound groups (A), (D) or (E), the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds are built up such that, according to formula I                R4 is chosen from H or C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,        preferably        H or C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,        in particular        H or C1-3-alkyl, saturated, unbranched and unsubstituted.        
In a preferred embodiment of all the above compounds and compound groups according to the invention, the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds are built up such that, according to formula I                R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        preferably        R5 is chosen from cyclobutyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, acenaphthyl, carbazolyl, phenyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazinyl or pyrimidyl, fluorenyl, fluoranthenyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl or benzo[1,2,5]thiazolyl or 1,2-dihydroacenaphthenyl, pyridinyl, furanyl, benzofuranyl, pyrazolinonyl, oxopyrazolinonyl, dioxolanyl, adamantyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, phthalazinyl or quinazolinyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        in particular        R5 is chosen from cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, acenaphthyl, carbazolyl, phenyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazinyl or pyrimidyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.        
In a further particularly preferred embodiment of all the above compounds and compound groups according to the invention, the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds are built up such that, according to formula I,                R5 is chosen from —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2——CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,                        preferably        R5 is chosen from —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O or S,                        in particular        R5 is chosen from —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12 or —C(Y)—CH2R12                     where Y=O.                        
In respect of this embodiment, it is particularly preferable if                R11 is chosen from                    H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            preferably            H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-2-alkyl, saturated, unbranched, mono- or poly-substituted or unsubstituted;            in particular            H, CH3, C2H5 and C(O)O—CH3;and/or it is also particularly preferable if            R12 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            preferably            R12 is chosen from cyclobutyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, acenaphthyl, carbazolyl, phenyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazinyl or pyrimidyl, fluorenyl, fluoranthenyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl or benzo[1,2,5]thiazolyl or 1,2-dihydroacenaphthenyl, pyridinyl, furanyl, benzofuranyl, pyrazolinonyl, oxopyrazolinonyl, dioxolanyl, adamantyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, phthalazinyl or quinazolinyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            in particular            R12 is chosen from cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, acenaphthyl, carbazolyl, phenyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazinyl or pyrimidyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.                        
Furthermore, it is particularly preferable for the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds according to the invention to be chosen in particular from the following group:                N′-benzyl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine hydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-benzyl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine hydrochloride, polar diastereomer        1,N′-dibenzyl-N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine hydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        1,N′-dibenzyl-N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine hydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N-(4-benzyl-4-dimethylamino-cyclohexyl)-N-propyl-benzamide hydrochloride        N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-N′-propyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine hydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N-(4-dimethylamino-4-phenyl-cyclohexyl)-N-propyl-benzamide hydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N-(4-dimethylamino-4-phenyl-cyclohexyl)-N-propyl-benzamide hydrochloride, polar diastereomer        1,N′-dibenzyl-N,N,N′-trimethyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine hydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        1,N′-dibenzyl-N,N,N′-trimethyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine hydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N-(4-benzyl-4-dimethylamino-cyclohexyl)-N-methyl-benzamide hydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N-(4-benzyl-4-dimethylamino-cyclohexyl)-N-ethyl-benzamide hydrochloride, polar diastereomer        1-benzyl-N′-(1H-indol-3-ylmethyl)-N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride        1-benzyl-N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-1-methyl-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine, cis/trans mixture        1-benzyl-N′-indan-5-yl-N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine hydrochloride        1-benzyl-N′-indan-1-yl-N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, cis/trans mixture        N′-indan-1-yl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine        N′-(1H-indol-5-yl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine        N′-(1H-indol-3-ylmethyl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine, cis/trans mixture        N′-(1H-indol-3-ylmethyl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl) -ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine, cis/trans mixture        N′-indan-5-yl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-1-methyl-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-1-methyl-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine, cis/trans mixture        N′-[2-(5-benzyloxy-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine, cis/trans mixture        N′-(9H-fluoren-1-yl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride        N′-indan-2-yl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, cis/trans mixture        N′-(9H-fluoren-9-yl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, cis/trans mixture        1-benzyl-N′-(9H-fluoren-9-yl)-N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine        1-benzyl-N′-(1H-indol-3-ylmethyl)-N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine, cis/trans mixture        N,N-dimethyl-N′-(1-methyl-1H-indol-3-ylmethyl)-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine, cis/trans mixture        N,N-dimethyl-N′-(1-methyl-1H-indol-3-ylmethyl)-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine, polar diastereomer        N′-(2-benzo[b]thiophen-3-yl-ethyl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, cis/trans mixture        N′-(2-benzo[b]thiophen-3-yl-ethyl)-1-benzyl-N,N-dimethylcyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, cis/trans mixture        N′-acenaphthen-1-yl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N′-acenaphthen-1-yl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-benzo[b]thiophen-5-yl-1-benzyl-N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-benzo[b]thiophen-5-yl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine hydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-benzothiazol-6-yl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-benzo[1,2,5]thiadiazol-4-yl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-1-methyl-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-adamantan-2-yl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride        N′-(9-ethyl-9H-carbazol-3-yl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-(3H-benzotriazol-5-yl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine hydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-(3H-benzotriazol-5-yl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine hydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N′-(9H-fluoren-9-yl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-thiophen-2-yl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, cis/trans mixture        N′-cyclooctyl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride        N′-(1H-indol-3-ylmethyl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-(1H-indol-3-ylmethyl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N′-benzo[b]thiophen-3-ylmethyl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-benzo[b]thiophen-3-ylmethyl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N′-anthracen-2-yl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine hydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-benzo[b]thiophen-3-ylmethyl-1-benzyl-N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexanae-1,4-diamime dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-benzo[b]thiophen-3-ylmethyl-1-benzyl-N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-naphthalen-2-yl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-1-methyl-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        Methyl 2-(4-dimethylamino-4-phenyl-cyclohexylamino)-3-(1H-indol-3-yl)-propionate dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        Methyl 2-(4-dimethylamino-4-phenyl-cyclohexylamino)-3-(1H-indol-3-yl)-propionate dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-1-methyl-ethyl]-N,N, -dimethyl-1-naphthalen-2-yl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, cis/trans mixture        N′-[2-(6-fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′[2-(6-fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N,N′-trimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N,N′-trimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N,N-dimethyl-N′-[2-(7-methyl-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N,N-dimethyl-N′-[2-(7-methyl-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N′-[2-(5-fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-[2-(5-fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N′-acenaphthen-5-ylmethyl-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-1-methyl-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-thiophen-2-yl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-1-methyl-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-thiophen-2-yl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, cis/trans mixture        N′-[2-(7-benzyloxy-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-cyclooctyl-N,N-dimethyl-1-thiophen-2-yl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-adamantan-2-yl-N,N-dimethyl-1-thiophen-2-yl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        3-[2-(4-dimethylamino-4-phenyl-cyclohexylamino)-ethyl]-1H-indol-5-ol dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        3-[2-(4-dimethylamino-4-phenyl-cyclohexylamino)-ethyl]-1H-indol-5-ol dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N′-[2-(5-methoxy-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N′-[2-(5-methoxy-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        N,N-dimethyl-N′-[2-(5-methyl-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N,N-dimethyl-N′-[2-(5-methyl-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethyl]-1-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,4-diamine dihydrochloride, polar diastereomer        dimethyl-[1-phenyl-4-(1,3,4,9-tetrahydro-b-carbolin-2-yl)-cyclohexyl]-amine dihydrochloride        N-(4-dimethylamino-4-phenyl-cyclohexyl)-N-[2-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide hydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        2-(4-dimethylamino-4-phenyl-cyclohexylamino)-3-(5-fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl)-propionic acid methyl ester dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N-(4-dimethylamino-4-phenyl-cyclohexyl)-N-(3-phenyl-propyl)-acetamide hydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        2-(4-dimethylamino-4-phenyl-cyclohexylamino)-3-(6-fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl)-propionic acid methyl ester dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N-(4-dimethylamino-4-phenyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-acetamide hydrochloride, polar diastereomer        2-(4-dimethylamino-4-thiophen-2-yl-cyclohexylamino)-3-(1H-indol-3-yl)-propionic acid methyl ester dihydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomer        N-(4-dimethylamino-4-phenyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(5-methoxy-1H-indol-3-yl)-acetamide hydrochloride, nonpolar diastereomeroptionally also in the form of their racemates, of the mentioned or other pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;optionally also in the form of the acids or bases or in the form of other salts, in particular physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of their solvates, in particular the hydrates.        
The substances according to the invention are toxicologically acceptable, so that they are suitable as a pharmaceutical active compound in medicaments.
The invention therefore also provides medicaments comprising at least one substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound group, called (F) in the following, according to the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,            where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                        where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,            where R11 is chosen from            H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        or R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, which heterocyclic radical may optionally be fused to further rings,        with the proviso,                    that if R3 is substituted or unsubstituted phenyl and at least one of or R2 is H or C1-8-alkyl, R4 may not be alkyl and R4 and R5 may not gether form a heterocyclic radical                        optionally in the form of its racemate, of the pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of its acids or its bases or in the form of its salts, especially the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of its solvates, in particular the hydrates, and optionally comprising suitable additives and/or auxiliary substances and/or optionally further active compounds.        
The invention likewise also provides medicaments comprising at least one substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound group, called (G) in the following, according to the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,                        where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,            where R11 is chosen from            H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from                            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                                                or R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, which heterocyclic radical may optionally be fused to further rings,        optionally in the form of its racemate, of the pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of its acids or its bases or in the form of its salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of its solvates, in particular the hydrates, and optionally comprising suitable additives and/or auxiliary substances and/or optionally further active compounds.        
The invention likewise also provides medicaments comprising at least one substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound group, called (H) in the following, according to the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,            where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or            the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                                                R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,            where R11 is chosen from            H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        or R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, which heterocyclic radical may optionally be fused to further rings,        optionally in the form of its racemate, of the pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of its acids or its bases or in the form of its salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of its solvates, in particular the hydrates, and optionally comprising suitable additives and/or auxiliary substances and/or optionally further active compounds.        
The invention likewise also provides medicaments comprising at least one substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound group, called (J) in the following, according to the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-lkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,            where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or            the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                                    where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,            where R11 is chosen from            H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        optionally in the form of its racemate, of the pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of its acids or its bases or in the form of its salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of its solvates, in particular the hydrates, and optionally comprising suitable additives and/or auxiliary substances and/or optionally further active compounds.        
Preferred medicaments according to the invention comprise at least one cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from one of the compound groups (F) or (G) according to formula I, wherein                R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,                        preferably        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)4-5,        in particular        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from methyl or ethyl or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)5.        
Preferred medicaments according to the invention comprise at least one cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound group (H) according to formula I, wherein                R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or            polysubstituted or unsubstituted,                        preferably        R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)4-5,        in particular        R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)5.        
Preferred medicaments according to the invention comprise at least one cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound group (J) according to formula I, wherein                R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        preferably        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        in particular        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from methyl or ethyl;        or        R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,                        preferably        R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)4-5,        in particular        R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)5.        
Preferred medicaments according to the invention comprise at least one cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from one of the compound groups (F), (H) or (J) according to formula I, wherein                R3 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-2-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        preferably        R3 is chosen from C5-6-cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzodioxolanyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; C5-6-cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, pyridyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzodioxolanyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl, bonded via a saturated, unbranched C1-2-alkyl group and in each unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        in particular        R3 is chosen from phenyl, furyl, thiophenyl, cyclohexanyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl or benzothiophenyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; phenyl, furyl or thiophenyl, bonded via a saturated, unbranched C1-2-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.        
Preferred medicaments according to the invention comprise at least one cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound group (G) according to formula I, wherein                R3 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        preferably        R3 is chosen from C5-6-cycloalkyl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzodioxolanyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; C5-6-cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, pyridyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzodioxolanyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl, bonded via a saturated, unbranched C1-2-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        in particular        R3 is chosen from furyl, thiophenyl, cyclohexanyl, benzofuranyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl or benzothiophenyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; phenyl, furyl or thiophenyl, bonded via a saturated, unbranched C1-2-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.        
Preferred medicaments according to the invention comprise at least one cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound groups (F), (G), (H) or (J) according to formula I, wherein R4 is H.
Preferred medicaments according to the invention comprise at least one cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound groups (F), (G), (H) or (J) according to formula I, wherein                R4 is chosen from H, C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9 or S(O2)R9, where X=O or S,        preferably        R4 is chosen from H, C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8 or C(X)OR9, where X=O,        in particular        R4 is chosen from H or C(O)R7; preferably where R7 is chosen from                    H; or C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            preferably            H; or C1-3-alkyl, saturated, unsubstituted, branched or unbranched;            in particular CH3.                        
Further preferred medicaments according to the invention comprise at least one cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound groups (F), (G) or (H) according to formula I, wherein                R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, preferably having between 5 and 7 atoms in the ring, of which, in addition to the obligatory N, 0 to 1 further heteroatoms chosen from N, S or O are in the ring;        wherein the heterocyclic radical formed by R4 and R5 together may optionally be fused to further rings,        preferably to aromatic and/or heteroaromatic rings, wherein those rings can be fused to further aromatic and/or heteroaromatic rings,        in particular the heterocyclic radical formed by R4 and R5 together is fused to one or two further rings,        preferably the heterocyclic radical formed by R4 and R5 together is so fused to two further rings that R4 and R5 together denote        

Preferred medicaments according to the invention comprise at least one cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound groups (F), (G) or (H) according to formula I, wherein                R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,        preferably        H, C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,        in particular        H, C1-3-alkyl, saturated, unbranched and unsubstituted.        
Preferred medicaments according to the invention comprise at least one cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound groups (F), (G), (H) or (J) according to formula I, wherein                R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        preferably        R5 is chosen from cyclobutyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, acenaphthyl, carbazolyl, phenyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazinyl or pyrimidyl, fluorenyl, fluoranthenyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl or benzo[1,2,5]thiazolyl or 1,2-dihydroacenaphthenyl, pyridinyl, furanyl, benzofuranyl, pyrazolinonyl, oxopyrazolinonyl, dioxolanyl, adamantyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, phthalazinyl or quinazolinyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        in particular        R5 is chosen from cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, acenaphthyl, carbazolyl, phenyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazinyl or pyrimidyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.        
Medicaments according to the invention which are likewise preferred comprise at least one cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound groups (F), (G), (H) or (J) according to formula I, wherein                R5 is chosen from —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,                        preferably        R5 is chosen from —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O or S,                        in particular        R5 is chosen from —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12 or —C(Y)—CH2R12                     where Y=O.                        
In respect of the last group of preferred medicaments, it is particularly preferable here if                R11 is chosen from                    H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            preferably            H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-2-alkyl, saturated, unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            in particular            H, CH3, C2H5 and C(O)O—CH3,and/or if                        R12 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        preferably        R12 is chosen from cyclobutyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, acenaphthyl, carbazolyl, phenyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazinyl or pyrimidyl, fluorenyl, fluoranthenyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl or benzo[1,2,5]thiazolyl or 1,2-dihydroacenaphthenyl, pyridinyl, furanyl, benzofuranyl, pyrazolinonyl, oxopyrazolinonyl, dioxolanyl, adamantyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, phthalazinyl or quinazolinyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        in particular                    R12 is chosen from cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, acenaphthyl, carbazolyl, phenyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazinyl or pyrimidyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.                        
In addition to at least one substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound according to the invention, the medicaments according to the invention optionally comprise suitable additives and/or auxiliary substances, that is to say also carrier materials, fillers, solvents, diluents, dyestuffs and/or binders, and can be administered as liquid medicament forms in the form of injection solutions, drops or juices, as semi-solid medicament forms in the form of granules, tablets, pellets, patches, capsules, plasters or aerosols. The choice of the auxiliary substances etc. and the amounts thereof to be employed depend on whether the medicament is to be administered orally, perorally, parenterally, intravenously, intraperitoneally, intradermally, intramuscularly, intranasally, buccally, rectally or locally, for example to the skin, the mucous membranes or in the eyes. Formulations in the form of tablets, coated tablets, capsules, granules, drops, juices and syrups are suitable for oral administration, solutions, suspensions, easily reconstitutable dry formulations and sprays are suitable for parenteral, topical and inhalatory administration. Substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds according to the invention in a depot, in dissolved form or in a plaster, optionally with the addition of agents which promote penetration through the skin, are suitable formulations for percutaneous administration. Formulation forms which can be used orally or percutaneously can release the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds according to the invention in a delayed manner. Other further active compounds known to the expert can in principle be added to the medicaments according to the invention.
The amount of active compound to be administered to the patients varies according to the weight of the patient, the mode of administration, the indication and the severity of the disease. 0.005 to 1,000 mg/kg, preferably 0.05 to 5 mg/kg of at least one substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound according to the invention are conventionally administered.
For all the above forms of the medicaments according to the invention, it is particularly preferable if, in addition to at least one substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound, the medicament also comprises an opioid, preferably a potent opioid, in particular morphine, or an anaesthetic, preferably hexobarbital or halothane.
In a preferred form of the medicament, a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound according to the invention contained therein is present as the pure diastereomer and/or enantiomer, as a racemate or as a non-equimolar or equimolar mixture of the diastereomers and/or enantiomers.
As can be seen in the introduction from the prior art, the ORL1 receptor has been identified in particular in the pain event. Substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds according to the invention can accordingly be used for the preparation of a medicament for treatment of pain, and for the treatment thereof, in particular acute, neuropathic or chronic pain.
The invention therefore also provides the use of substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds, called compound group (K) in the following, according to the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,            where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or            the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                                    where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,            where R11 is chosen from            H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        or R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, which heterocyclic radical may optionally be fused to further rings,        with the proviso,                    that if R3 is substituted or unsubstituted phenyl and at least one of R1 or R2 is H or C1-8-alkyl, R4 may not be alkyl and R4 and R5 may not together form a heterocyclic radical                        optionally in the form of their racemates, of their pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of their acids or their bases or in the form of their salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of their solvates, in particular the hydrates; for the preparation of a medicament for treatment of pain, in particular acute, neuropathic or chronic pain.        
The invention therefore also provides the use of substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds, called compound group (L) in the following, according to the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,            where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or            the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                                    where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,            where R11 is chosen from            H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        or R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, which heterocyclic radical may optionally be fused to further rings,        optionally in the form of their racemates, of their pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of their acids or their bases or in the form of their salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of their solvates, in particular the hydrates; for the preparation of a medicament for treatment of pain, in particular acute, neuropathic or chronic pain.        
The invention therefore also provides the use of substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds, called compound group (M) in the following, according to the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,            where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or            the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                                    where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,            where R11 is chosen from            H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        or R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, which heterocyclic radical may optionally be fused to further rings,        optionally in the form of their racemates, of their pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of their acids or their bases or in the form of their salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of their solvates, in particular the hydrates; for the preparation of a medicament for treatment of pain, in particular acute, neuropathic or chronic pain.        
The invention therefore also provides the use of substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds, called compound group (N) in the following, according to the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9 or S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,            where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or            the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                                    where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,            where R11 is chosen from            H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        optionally in the form of their racemates, of their pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of their acids or their bases or in the form of their salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of their solvates, in particular the hydrates; for the preparation of a medicament for treatment of pain, in particular acute, neuropathic or chronic pain.        
As already stated in the introduction, in addition to the function in the pain event, the ORL1 receptor also plays a role in a large number of other physiological processes, in particular of medically relevant importance, so that the invention also provides the use of substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds, called compound group (O) in the following, according to the general formula I
                wherein        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                        R3 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9, S(O2)R9                     where X=O or S,            where R7 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;            where R8 is chosen from H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted or            the radicals R7 and R8 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR10CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R10 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                                    where R9 is chosen from C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl, heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                        R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R2, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,            where R11 is chosen from            H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        or R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, which heterocyclic radical may optionally be fused to further rings,        optionally in the form of their racemates, of their pure stereoisomers, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular of the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio;        in the prepared form or in the form of their acids or their bases or in the form of their salts, in particular the physiologically acceptable salts or salts of physiologically acceptable acids or cations; or in the form of their solvates, in particular the hydrates; for the preparation of a medicament for treatment of anxiety states, of stress and stress-associated syndromes, depression, epilepsy, Alzheimer's disease, senile dementia, general cognitive dysfunctions, learning and memory difficulties (as a nootropic), withdrawal symptoms, alcohol and/or drug and/or medicament abuse and/or dependency, sexual dysfunctions, cardiovascular diseases, hypotension, hypertension, tinnitus, pruritus, migraine, impaired hearing, deficient intestinal motility, impaired food intake, anorexia, obesity, locomotor disorders, diarrhoea, cachexia, urinary incontinence or as a muscle relaxant, anticonvulsive or anaesthetic or for co-administration in treatment with an opioid analgesic or with an anaesthetic, for diuresis or antinatriuresis and/or anxiolysis.        
In one of the above uses, it may be preferable if a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound used is in the form of the pure diastereomer and/or enantiomer, as a racemate or as a non-equimolar or equimolar mixture of the diastereomers and/or enantiomers.
In one of the above uses of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from one of the compound groups (K), (L) or (O), it may be preferable if, in formula I,                R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,                        preferably        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)4-5,        in particular        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from methyl or ethyl or the radicals R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)5.        
In one of the above uses of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound group (M), it may be preferable if, in formula I,                R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,                        preferably        R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)4-5,        in particular        R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)5.        
In one of the above uses of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound group (N), it may be preferable if, in formula I,                R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        preferably        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from H; C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; wherein R1 and R2 may not both be H,        in particular        R1 and R2 independently of one another are chosen from methyl or ethyl;        or        R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR6CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                    where R6 is chosen from H; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,                        preferably        R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)4-5,        in particular        R1 and R2 together form a ring and denote (CH2)5.        
In one of the above uses of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from one of the compound groups (K), (M), (N) or (O), it may be preferable if, in formula I,                R3 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-2-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        preferably        R3 is chosen from C5-6-cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzodioxolanyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; C5-6-cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, pyridyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzodioxolanyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl, bonded via a saturated, unbranched C1-2-alkyl group and in each unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        in particular        R3 is chosen from phenyl, furyl, thiophenyl, cyclohexanyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl or benzothiophenyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; phenyl, furyl or thiophenyl, bonded via a saturated, unbranched C1-2-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.        
In one of the above uses of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from the compound group (L), it may be preferable if, in formula I,                R3 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via a saturated or unsaturated, unbranched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        preferably        R3 is chosen from C5-6-cycloalkyl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzodioxolanyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; C5-6-cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, pyridyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzodioxolanyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl, bonded via a saturated, unbranched C1-2-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        in particular        R3 is chosen from furyl, thiophenyl, cyclohexanyl, benzofuranyl, indolyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl or benzothiophenyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; phenyl, furyl or thiophenyl, bonded via a saturated, unbranched C1-2-alkyl group and in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.        
In one of the above uses of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from one of the compound groups (K), (L), (M), (N) or (O), it may be preferable if, in formula I, R4 is H.
It may likewise be preferable in one of the above uses of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from one of the compound groups (K), (L), (M), (N) or (O), it may be preferable if, in formula I,                R4 is chosen from H, C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8, C(X)OR9, C(X)SR9 or S(O2)R9, where X=O or S,        preferably        R4 is chosen from H, C(X)R7, C(X)NR7R8 or C(X)OR9, where X=O,        in particular        R4 is chosen from H or C(O)R7; preferably where R7 is chosen from                    H; or C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            preferably            H; or C1-3-alkyl, saturated, unsubstituted, branched or unbranched;            in particular CH3.                        
In one of the above uses of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from one of the compound groups (K), (L), (M) or (O), it may be preferable if, in formula I,                R4 and R5 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted, preferably having between 5 and 7 atoms in the ring, of which, in addition to the obligatory N, 0 to 1 further heteroatoms chosen from N, S or O are in the ring;        wherein the heterocyclic radical formed by R4 and R5 together may optionally be fused to further rings,        preferably to aromatic and/or heteroaromatic rings, wherein those rings can be fused to further aromatic and/or heteroaromatic rings,        in particular the heterocyclic radical formed by R4 and R5 together is fused to one or two further rings,        preferably the heterocyclic radical formed by R4 and R5 together is so fused to two further rings that R4 and R5 together denote        

In one of the above uses of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from one of the compound groups (K), (L), (M) or (O), it may be preferable if, in formula I,                R4 is chosen from H, C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,        preferably        H, C1-6-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,        in particular        H, C1-3-alkyl, saturated, unbranched and unsubstituted.        
In one of the above uses of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from one of the compound groups (K), (L), (M), (N) or (O), it may be preferable if, in formula I,                R5 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        preferably        R5 is chosen from cyclobutyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, acenaphthyl, carbazolyl, phenyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazinyl or pyrimidyl, fluorenyl, fluoranthenyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl or benzo[1,2,5]thiazolyl or 1,2-dihydroacenaphthenyl, pyridinyl, furanyl, benzofuranyl, pyrazolinonyl, oxopyrazolinonyl, dioxolanyl, adamantyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, phthalazinyl or quinazolinyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        in particular        R5 is chosen from cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, acenaphthyl, carbazolyl, phenyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazinyl or pyrimidyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.        
It may likewise be preferable in one of the above uses of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound from one of the compound groups (K), (L), (M), (N) or (O) if, in formula I,                R5 is chosen from —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=O, S or H2,                        preferably                    R5 is chosen from —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12                             where Y=O or S,                                                in particular                    R5 is chosen from —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12 or —C(Y)—CH2R12                             where Y=O.                                                
In respect of the above embodiment, it is particularly preferable if, in the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound according to formula I used,                R11 is chosen from                    H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            preferably            H, C1-4-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or C(O)O—C1-2-alkyl, saturated, unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            in particular            H, CH3, C2H5 and C(O)O—CH3;and/or in the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound according to formula I used,                        R12 is chosen from C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;        preferably        R12 is chosen from cyclobutyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, acenaphthyl, carbazolyl, phenyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazinyl or pyrimidyl, fluorenyl, fluoranthenyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl or benzo[1,2,5]thiazolyl or 1,2-dihydroacenaphthenyl, pyridinyl, furanyl, benzofuranyl, pyrazolinonyl, oxopyrazolinonyl, dioxolanyl, adamantyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, phthalazinyl or quinazolinyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted;                    in particular            R12 is chosen from cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, naphthyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indanyl, benzodioxanyl, benzodioxolanyl, acenaphthyl, carbazolyl, phenyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazinyl or pyrimidyl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted.                        
Generally, under particular circumstances it may be favourable for all the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds, medicaments or processes according to the invention which are described above if R4 and R5 together do not form a heterocyclic radical.
The invention also provides a process for treatment, in particular in one of the abovementioned indications, of a non-human mammal or human which or who requires treatment of pain, in particular chronic pain, by administration of a therapeutically active dose of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound according to the invention, or of a medicament according to the invention.
The invention also provides a process for the preparation of the substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compounds according to the invention as described in the following description and examples.
A process, called the main process in the following, for the preparation of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound according to the invention with the following steps is particularly suitable here:    a. a cyclohexane-1,4-dione, protected with groups S1 and S2, according to formula II is reacted with a cyanide, preferably potassium cyanide, in the presence of a compound of the formula HNR01R02 to give a protected N-substituted 1-amino-4-oxo-cyclohexane-carbonitrile compound according to formula III;
     and optionally subsequently, in any desired sequence and optionally repeatedly, acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R01 and/or R02 and/or R06=H protected with a protective group, at least once a protective group is split off and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R01 and/or R02 and/or R06=H, at least once a protective group is introduced and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out,    b. the aminonitrile according to formula III is reacted with organometallic reagents, preferably Grignard or organolithium reagents, of the formula metal-R3, so that a compound according to formula IVa is formed;
     and optionally subsequently, in any desired sequence and optionally repeatedly, acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R01 and/or R02 and/or R06=H protected with a protective group, at least once a protective group is split off and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R01 and/or R02 and/or R06=H, at least once a protective group is introduced and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out,    c. on the compound according to formula IVa, the protective groups S1 and S2 are split off, so that a 4-substituted 4-aminocyclohexanone compound according to formula IV is formed;
     and optionally subsequently, in any desired sequence and optionally repeatedly, acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R01 and/or R02 and/or R06=H protected with a protective group, at least once a protective group is split off and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R01 and/or R02 and/or R06=H, at least once a protective group is introduced and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out,    d. the 4-substituted 4-aminocyclohexanone compound according to formula IVa is aminated reductively with a compound of the formula HNR04R05, so that a cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound according to formula V is formed;
     and optionally subsequently, in any desired sequence and optionally repeatedly, acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R01 and/or R02 and/or R04 and/or R05 and/or R06=H protected with a protective group, at least once a protective group is split off and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R01 and/or R02 and/or R04 and/or R05 and/or R06=H, at least once a protective group is introduced and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out, until a compound according to formula I is formed,            wherein R1, R2, R3 R4 and R5 have the meaning given for compound group (A) according to formula I and        R01 and R02 independently of one another are chosen from H; H provided with a protective group; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                    or the radicals R01 and R02 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR06CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R06 is chosen from H; H provided with a protective group; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                                                R04 is chosen from H, H provided with a protective group; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;        R05 is chosen from H, H provided with a protective group; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=H2,                        where R11 is chosen from                    H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        or R04 and R05 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,        and S1 and S2 independently of one another are chosen from protective groups or together denote a protective group, preferably monoacetal.        
Alkylation here is also understood as meaning a reductive amination, since it leads to the same result.
The invention furthermore preferably provides a process, called the alternative process in the following, for the preparation of a substituted cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound according to the invention with the following steps:    a. a cyclohexane-1,4-dione, protected with the groups S1 and S2, according to formula II is aminated reductively with a compound of the formula HNR04R05, so that a 4-aminocyclohexanone compound according to formula VI is formed;
     and optionally subsequently, in any desired sequence and optionally repeatedly, acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R04 and/or R05=H protected with a protective group, at least once a protective group is split off and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R04 and/or R05=H, at least once a protective group is introduced and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out,    b. the 4-aminocyclohexanone compound according to formula VI is reacted with cyanide, preferably potassium cyanide, in the presence of a compound of the formula HNR01R02 to give a cyclohexanone-nitrile compound of the formula VII,
     and optionally subsequently, in any desired sequence and optionally repeatedly, acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R01 and/or R02 and/or R04 and/or R05 and/or R06=H protected with a protective group, at least once a protective group is split off and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R01 and/or R02 and/or R04 and/or R05 and/or R06=H, at least once a protective group is introduced and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out,    c. the cyclohexanone-nitrile compound of the formula VII is reacted with organometallic reagents, preferably Grignard or organolithium reagents, of the formula metal-R3 and, finally, the protective groups S1 and S2 are split off, so that a cyclohexane-1,4-diamine compound according to formula V is formed,
     and optionally subsequently, in any desired sequence and optionally repeatedly, acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R01 and/or R02 and/or R04 and/or R05 and/or R06=H protected with a protective group, at least once a protective group is split off and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out and/or in the case of compounds where R01 and/or R02 and/or R04 and/or R05 and/or R06=H, at least once a protective group is introduced and acylation, alkylation or sulfonation is optionally carried out, until a compound according to formula I is formed,            wherein R1, R2, R3 R4 and R5 have the meaning given for compound group (A) according to formula I        and        R01 and R02 independently of one another are chosen from H; H provided with a protective group; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                    or the radicals R01 and R02 together form a ring and denote CH2CH2OCH2CH2, CH2CH2NR06CH2CH2 or (CH2)3-6,                            where R06 is chosen from H; H provided with a protective group; C1-8-alkyl or C3-8-cycloalkyl, in each case saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; aryl-, or heteroaryl, in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted; or aryl, C3-8-cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, bonded via C1-3-alkylene and in each case mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;                                                R04 is chosen from H, H provided with a protective group; C1-8-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;        R05 is chosen from H, H provided with a protective group; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted; —CHR11R12, —CHR11—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2R12, —CHR11—CH2—CH2—CH2R12, —C(Y)R12, —C(Y)—CH2R12, —C(Y)—CH2—CH2R12 or —C(Y)—CH2—CH2—CH2R12                     where Y=H2,            where R11 is chosen from            H, C1-7-alkyl, saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched, mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted;            and where R12 is chosen from            H; C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, in each case unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted,                        or R04 and R05 together form a heterocyclic radical having between 3 and 8 atoms in the ring, saturated or unsaturated; mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted,        and S1 and S2 independently of one another are chosen from protective groups or together denote a protective group, preferably monoacetal.        
For both processes it is preferable if the protective groups on the H in R01, R02, R04, R05 and/or R06 are chosen from alkyl, benzyl or carbamates, for example FMOC, Z or Boc.
It is furthermore preferable for the main process if the reductive amination in step d takes place in the presence of ammonium formate, ammonium acetate or NaCNBH3.
For the main process it is also a particularly favourable embodiment if instead of the reductive amination with HNR04R05 in step d, the compound IV is reacted with hydroxylamine and reduction is carried out after the oxime formation.
It is also favourable for the alternative process if in step b the radical R01 in formula HNR01R02 is H, the reaction with the cyanide is carried out with TMSCN and optionally subsequently a protective group is introduced on R01.
The invention is explained further by the following examples which are not intended to and should not be interpreted to limit the scope of the invention in any way.